Barney's Big Dance Party VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, December 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Wake Up Jeff ("Romp Bomp a Stomp") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) *Barney Home Video Opening Previews *Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer Barney Home Video Bumper *Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Barney's Big Dance Party" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Producer: Linda Houston * Director: F * Writer: Sa * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producer: Jeff Gittle * Music Directors: Bob Singleton * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Set Designer: James F. Claytor * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce A. Harmon, Eric Norberg, Van Smalley, Tommy Turner * Videotape Operators: Dudley Asaff, Jimmy Young * Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Fire Effects: Rob Goodson * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm H. Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Lighting Director: Lowry G. Perry * Lighting Board Operator: Pavel Perebillo * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Grip/Electric: Scott S. Fawley, Jim Fischer, Jeffrey Jon, David Lynn, Steven Walker * Lead Props & Ser Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Sey Decorator: Cindy Crisp * Leadman: Haden Garrett * Shopper: Cheryl Johnson * Prop Assistants: Chris L. Kaufman, Timothy McGarity * Set Dressers: Nick Ballarim, Jr., Bickers Black, Leslie Daum, Stephen Dooher * Drapery Stitcher: Brook Boleyn * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Illustrator: Mary Haverfield * Silhouette Artist: Pam Benton Hines * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylists: Debra Hertel Haefling, Martha Beresford * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee *Writing Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen M. Gatewood * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Artwork/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kimberly Greenough * Construction Coordinator: Daniel M. Leonard * Carpenter: Scott Osborne * Assistant Carpenter: Kelton Cole * Scenic Artists: Michael Eudy, James L. Frazier, Jr. * Senic Painter: Tina Griffith * Special Effects: Steve Krieger * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Thomas R. Jaekels * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * First Hand Stitcher: Traci Hutten * Stitchers: Diane Kearney, Celeste M. Kinard * Shoppers: Sharon Goodin,Michelel Gay McDaniel, Lakisha Staughter * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Assistants: Denise Rohr, Gilber Gonzales, Brad Bush * Costume Technician: Alan Elson * Costume Stitcher: Margaret Foster * Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French, C.A.S. * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Carrie Rishel * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers Harvey * Music Coordinator: Jonathan E. Smith * Original Song "": Tony Peugh * Production Assistants: Corey Jones, Joel Zoch, Sarah J. Thompson * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr *Child Supervisor: Mary Evans * Production Interns: Jesscie Gunter * Animation & Video Effects: The Stokes Group * Foley: Soundelux Florida, Inc. * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody · © 1983 Traditional Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. *Charities Benefited from this Production: National Network of Children's Advocacy Centers, Camp Win (Women in Need, Inc.), Lifebeat, The Naras Foundation, Inc., The Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation, Inc. • For more information, please call: 1-800-791-8093 *Paramedic: David Day *Special Thanks to: Jonathan Tisch, Allen LeWinter, Barry Slotnick, Amy Cascio *Caterer/Craft Service: Terence L. Smith *Security Coordinator: Jim Elrod *The Preceding Program Was Sponsored by: JCPenney * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach *© 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews * Closing Logos *